eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
Inevitable
The inevitables are clockwork constructs designed to enforce the laws of the universe. Each inevitable has been designed with a sole purpose, and they do not stop until that purpose is completed. History Little is known about the history of the inevitables, nor how many times they have visited Eberron. They are known to be patient and never-ending in their pursuits. They are extremely intelligent for constructs. They will risk themselves to complete their mission; however, they are not suicidal. They are extremely patient, and will wait for the right time to strike. They will defend themselves if necessary, though they will try not to attack anyone who is not their target. Species There are multiple "species" that make up the inevitables, each with their own purpose of design: Kolyarut A kolyarut's purpose is to enforce the inevitability of breaking an oath. It has been designed to hunt those who have broken their bonds or agreements. The most talkative of the inevitables, a kolyarut is designed to understand the intricacies of the contract or oath that was broken; in fact, it typically carries the contract in question with it when hunting its target. Kolyaruts are smaller than their brethren, and will often walk the streets of cities in hunting their prey. They are talkative and friendly, but will resort to subterfuge (such as invisibility or shape change) to catch their prey. They can discern lies, and see ones true form. They also have a vampiric touch, that can drain the life force of their targets. Kolyaruts make their home on the plane of Daanvi, the Perfect Order. Marut A marut's purpose is to enforce the inevitability of death. To serve their purpose, maruts make their home in Dolurrh, the Realm of the Dead. There, they protect the boundaries of the plane of Dolurrh against planar incursion. If creatures try to "rescue" creatures from Dolurrh through portals or manifest zones, the maruts will try to prevent this rescue. Maruts have also known to target creatures that try to forestall their deaths, such as liches. Maruts, like other inevitables, will hunt transgressors across the planes. Maruts have been known to enlist the aid of other axiomatic creatures, like formians, as agents to their cause. A marut's abilities are all geared around delivering death as swiftly as possible. Its left fist can generate a great thunder attack, while its right fist can blast a foe with electricity. Like other inevitables, it is a construct, and is neverending. Zelekhut A zelekhut's purpose is to enforce the inevitability of justice. It has been designed to track down those that have escaped justice, and bring them to their rightful end. To fulfill its mission, the zelekhut has great speed, and has been designed with wings to carry it aloft during the hunt. It wields a spiked chain designed to trip and harry its prey. It also has spell-like abilities, using abilities like clairvoyance to more quickly track its prey. Zelekhuts make their home on Daanvi, the Perfect Order. Behind the Scenes The placement of other inevitables, such has the anhydrut, the quarut and the varakhut, has not been revealed in the Eberron campaign setting. References Category:Outsiders Category:Constructs